


A Bloody Girl!

by nerdettedrabbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdettedrabbles/pseuds/nerdettedrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right! First things first, to find that bloody Dalek and make him pay for turning me into a bloody girl!” The Doctor stood up and once more promptly tripped on her overlarge shoes. “Scratch that, first things first, get me a new outfit! Then to teach that Dalek a lesson!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I did to be silly. No real plot or anything, just goofy :)

The Doctor sat up.

Something is most definitely not right, he thought.

“Um, Doctor?” Clara said, peeking up from behind her couch. “I think we have a little problem.”

“Yes, I know we have a problem, Clara,” he said, standing up. “A bloody Dalek shot me right in the hearts! I regenerated! I’m—”

“A girl,” Clara said.

The Doctor froze. He(she?) suddenly noticed how high his(her?) voice had sounded and the way his clothes were now way too baggy. There were also a few new additions to his(her?) chest.

“No,” the Doctor said. “Nononono, that isn’t supposed to be possible. It’s supposed to be a myth! Men can’t regenerate into women!” He began to pace but promptly tripped over his shoes. “Where’s a mirror.”

Clara pointed to a spot above the mantle. The Doctor turned around. She was, in fact, a woman. A nice-looking woman, no doubt, only her hair was light brown. “Still not ginger,” she muttered angrily.

“Sorry?” Clara asked, coming out from behind her couch.

The Doctor whipped around. “You’d think, after twelve regenerations, I’d have at least been ginger once, wouldn’t you, Clara?” Clara nodded. “And now being forced to the indignity of being a woman—”

“Hey!” Clara said.

“Sorry.” The Doctor shook her head. “Nothing wrong with being a woman, everything wrong with being a man and regenerating into a woman. And even now, I’m not ginger!” She sat down grumpily on the couch.

“Have you ever thought of using hair dye?” Clara asked.

The Doctor shook her head. “That’s cheating. Can’t have me cheating now, can we?”

“No, I suppose not,” Clara admitted.

“Right! First things first, to find that bloody Dalek and make him pay for turning me into a bloody girl!” The Doctor stood up and once more promptly tripped on her overlarge shoes. “Scratch that, first things first, get me a new outfit! Then to teach that Dalek a lesson!”

~~

“Are you sure, lara? I rather like the boots!”

“Doctor, you can’t save the world wearing high heels, you’ll break your ankle running around in those.”

~~

“Doctor, lingerie isn’t very decent in public.”

~~

The pile of rejected outfits was very high.

~~

The Doctor twirled in front of Clara. “Does this one work?” she asked.(strange how quickly she got used to being a girl)

Clara looked the Doctor up and down appraisingly. She twirled her finger, and the Doctor obligingly spun in a circle. A slow smile spread over her face. “That’s the one,” Clara said.

It was very good-looking on the Doctor(turns out, she had a nice bum) She had on a pair of Converse(like her tenth regeneration, only much smaller), a cute(since when has she thought clothes were cute? Blimey, it was complicated being a girl) skirt that was really swishy, a loose blouse, and a nice dress coat with an inside pocket for the sonic(can’t be sticking that thing in her bra, that was too horrible a thought). She also couldn’t resist placing a very large daisy in her hair(which was curled and pinned back, since she now cared more than ever about how it looked).

“Right!” the Doctor said, walking over to the TARDIS console(at least the TARDIS still recognized her). She spun about abruptly(she liked the way the skirt felt when it spun around her legs), facing Clara. “Now what do you say we go show that Dalek a bit of woman power?” She asked with a wicked little grin. She spun about(that skirt!) and began pressing buttons madly. It was a little harder now that her hands were so much smaller, but she could still manage. In fact, right in front of her, the TARDIS adjusted, the buttons shrinking and growing closer together. She spun again and faced Clara. She flipped a switch, setting the TARDIS off with a loud cry of, “CARICAAAAAARE!!!!”


End file.
